You Left Me
by BonnieWitch
Summary: Derek left Chloe, and when she needed him the most. But why? Why would he leave the girl he love the most? And now he's back will she be able to trust the guy she thought would always be there? Chloe is now faced with new problems as well as an old one...
1. Why did you leave?

**Ok so this is probably a little OOC but let me know what you think**

**I, sadly, do not own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstong does, I just own this story line :D**

* * *

**'Trapped and Alone'**

"Hey, Chloe" He shouted, I reluctantly turned around to face him. The 6 foot tall guy with the gleaming white smile and the chocolate brown hair you just needed to run your hands threw, craned his neck over the passing crowed to catch a glimpse of me better. He beckoned me over to him; I didn't cooperate, doing nothing other than infuriating him. But I guess that was just Josh.

In 4 large strides he was by my side, in an attempt to escape him I sharply turned and tried to run. His arms were at the side of my head in no time, trapping me against the red lockers I hadn't even realised I had backed into, "Chloe, baby, where you going?" He asked, flashing a 150 watt smile and getting too close for my liking.

I looked up at him, my eyes looking into his and I froze. Ever since I had gotten to this high school I had listen to mindless girl gossip on 'how his eyes melted like chocolate' and how 'you could get lost in them forever' yet when I looked into them all I saw was a bitter cold block of brown iris.

I pulled my lips into a weak smile; I knew he would like it. Made him think he could break me. I hated myself for letting him get to me like this; it wasn't like I had anyone to turn to anymore, not after I shut them all out. The only thing I had for protection was that small glimmer of hope I had, like a small ray of light telling me soon someone would save me.

I realised that whilst I wished for a better tomorrow he had been talking, "Sorry, I just got lost in your eyes" I said, faking admiration.

"Finally, you don't know how long I've waited for you to look at me like that" He breathed, his lips lowering to mine. I shrunk down against the lockers and kneed him as hard as I could, then making a break for it down the now empty hall.

I crashed into a body, a hard one at that. I prayed it wasn't him, prayed he hadn't somehow gotten to the end before me. _Please don't be Josh_!

Why did he leave me? We had gone through so much and the second I thought we could be normal he had left, left me with Josh. The second something went wrong, the second we had commitment he bailed. The one guy I thought I could always, _always_, count on had left me. I had been so heartbroken I nearly died, I just didn't care, couldn't be bothered to look when I crossed the road, couldn't be bothered to read the label on tablet boxes. It hurt so much I couldn't even think, let alone speak, his name.

That's when Josh came; he had wanted me even before _he_ left me. Always pining, getting on _his_ nerves "You're mine and I'm not one to share" _He _would always joke. Then it was funny, I knew nothing would happen, I knew I would never get hurt. But now i was trapped and alone.

I finally looked up, with hesitant eyes, at the guy I ran into. A cry left my lips, I didn't know if it was from relief from seeing the face I had longed to see for almost 2 months. I collapsed, my legs turning down the opportunity to keep me upright.

_His_ strong arms caught me before I could crash to the floor. The hall had emptied, where was everyone? I looked up to the clock just behind he I could not name's head. Its thick black hands read 2.35; everyone would be in lessons now.

I breathed in his scent and, at risk of waking up, pinched myself. He was here, he was back. I looked up again from the spot on his shirt I had been staring at and at his face, the one thing that had been the most daunting thing I could think of. "Derek" I whispered, my voice barely audible to those that didn't have his 'special' hearing.

At the back of my mind, subconsciously, I heard Josh approach us. I felt his mocking breath and heard his cruel chuckle "So the boyfriend returns" He said, his voice a mocking taunt.

"Hold your breath and count 10" Derek spat at him

"Is that all you got? What sort of an insult is that?" He laughed

"Consider it your life sentence"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He questioned

"Oh I'm sorry; I'm not use to someone of kindergarten level. Let's just say by the time you've figured out how to count to 10 you would have suffocated" Said Derek, his voice ringing with a patronising tone

"Are you saying that I'm stupid?" Josh scoffed "I dare you to say that without the fancy detours"

"Would you rather I lash out?" Derek asked "Rather I throw you at that locker?"

"I'd like to see you try" I had figured where this banter was going to go and had slowly moved from Derek's grip to beside him. I kept backing up until I once again felt the coldness of the lockers against my back.

Derek shrugged, obviously not wanting to get into a fight. But Josh was different; he just had to fight, to mark his territory. That's how it was around here, that's how it was in high school in general. We had come here 4 months ago, we had heard nothing from cabal or anyone else so we figured 'what the hell might as well settle down', and so we did. Me, Derek, Tori, Liz and Simon started school whilst Kit and Aunt Lauren got themselves jobs.

It had been going well; we made friends we felt like we belonged. Sure there was some jerks constantly trying to get to me, Tori or Liz but the boys had always defended us. We had been stupid and naïve to think that it would be so easy to sink back into normal life. Then it happened, it was a glitch in the system only this time it wasn't supernatural, well sort of. I had told Derek at home, he reacted badly, getting mad and storming off. That was the last time I saw him, he said he 'needed time to think and let off steam' but he never came back.

A shudder let loose down my spine as I remembered what followed after. I reacted badly, drinking and crying every night when everyone was in bed, it became routine. Wash, moisturize, brush teeth, brush hair, 2 shots of vodka and an hour and a half crying until I fell asleep. That's how it's been, up until Josh 'claimed' me and practically forced me into a relationship with him. That's when the shots went from 2 to 3, knowing I'd have to face his constant demands for a relationship.

My focus snapped back to the fight scene in front of me. Josh was currently doubled over, head in his hands as Derek stood over him, a small smirk the only show on his face. Josh straightened up, wiping blood from his mouth, "Whatever, I'll see you tonight Chloe" He said before winking at me and turning his back and disappearing around the corner.

Then there was two.

Derek looked at me, my eyes met his emerald green ones and I felt myself shatter all over again. "Derek" I mouthed, unable to speak the actual words.

"Chloe!" He uttered, he closed the distance between us and folded me into a hug. I leant against him, melting into this embrace, never wanting to let go, scared that, if I did, he would be gone again.

One large hand was pressed to the small of my back and the other on the back of my head, pressing me against him in a protective hug. My arms were wrapped around his torso as tight as I could, neither one of us wanting to ever let go. We stood there for at least 10 minutes but it felt like mere seconds as the reunion that I had dreamt of played out. "Chloe, I'm so sorry" He apologised.

"Sorry?" I asked pulling from his hug.

"I'm sorry for leaving you" He said hesitantly, confused as to why I was asking.

"Is that all you've got to say? Sorry!" I yelled, I was furious, all that pain all that worry all that loneliness, and I yanked myself away from him and backed away.

He reached out to grab me again "Chloe…" His voice a plea for me to understand

"No! No Derek! You left me! You promised that you would always be there, and then you left me! I needed you, I was scare, I didn't know what to do and you just left!" I shouted, my voice breaking into sobs as the tears and frustration let loose. He stood there, not sure what to do. He finally reached out to hug me but I batted him away.

I started to pound my fists into his arms and chest as he struggled to hold me still, scared of what I would do "You. L-left. Me!" I cried between sobs, finally giving up and allowing him to wrap his arms around me.

My sobs echoed around us in the empty hall, as I stood crying out all my pain from the past few months to the guy that had caused it.

He soothed me with whispers of kindness, telling me he was sorry, it wasn't his fault. We were like that for god knows how long before the bell went to signal the end of the school day. Crowds of school kids surrounded us, only the odd couple actually took notice to the fact that we were stood in the middle.

* * *

**Ok so i know it was OOC but I'd really appreciate if you would review even if you hate it :L **


	2. You Don't understand

**Hey so I'm back with Chapter 2! **

**Thanks so much to those who have reviewed and favorited/alerted please do continue to review as they are what motivate me to carry on writing.**

**I have major plans for this story, i know its a pretty crappy start but stick with it.**

**Again the characters are OOC but there is going to be flash backs through out this that will explain the story!**

**I know you all want to know why he left but you have to wait, but the secrete will be revealed soon mwahahaha :)**

**Enjoy (Sadly Kelly Armstrong owns Darkest Powers)**

* * *

**'You don't understand'**

I heard a yell, a familiar one. Suddenly Liz was there gaping in shock at me and Derek together, something she hadn't seen in a while. She rushed over, and threw her arms around the both of us. Derek let go off me, instantly missing him.

Liz hugged him, long and hard, leaving Derek looking awkward as he gently patted her back. "Oh my gosh! Derek you're back!" She squealed "Where have you been! OMG I cannot believe it! We have to tell Simon and your dad! Derek they went looking for you, Chloe wanted to go but well she was too depressed…" She started to ramble before I cut her off

"Yeah we should tell Simon and Kit" I said coldly, staring at Derek as if I didn't trust he'd stay if I looked away "I'll ring them"

I left Derek with a very excited Liz, and dialled Simon's number. I waited for him to pick up the phone, each ring making me more anxious. The whole time I made sure they were in my eyesight.

"Chloe?" Simon's voice sounded down the phone

"Simon, he's back!" I said

"Derek? Really?" He said, his voice lighting up. I could practically see his giant smile on his lips "Did he say where he's been?"

"No…" I said my voice saddening and smile failing as I remembered the abandonment "But I swear to god if it isn't good…"

"Aw Chloe, you know it will be! I bet he has been planning something!" He tried to reassure, but I knew something they didn't. I wandered around the corner, confident that Liz wouldn't let him leave.

"Yeah for 2 months?" I said sarcastically "I doubt it, he probably just bailed"

"From what?" He asked, curiosity seeping through the phone. I realised my mistake and smoothly covered

"I don't know. I best go let Tori know, take him back to the house and all. Be back soon, I'm sure you and your dad are dying to see him"

"Yeah sure, has Liz found him?" I told him that she had found us and he laughed "Bet she was over excited, that's just Liz"

I mumbled a yeah and said my goodbye's, my voice had become almost monotone, not in the mood to try to keep one up. He reassured he would see us before midnight. Just before I shut off his phone he quickly asked "Chloe, are you and him ok now? I mean you were pretty bummed when he left"

"I don't know Simon! What do you want me to do! You don't even understand what happened before he left, and don't even bother asking what did because I've already told you there is no chance in hell!" I snapped before hanging up before he could even utter a single reply.

I dragged my feet back to where Liz was still babbling to Derek. I overheard a section of their conversation, but they were talking in hush tones. I lingered behind the corner curious as to what they were talking about "Derek, you don't understand, she hasn't been eating, she won't talk to any of us. She's completely shut us all out, I try to be cheery but she just shrugs away, sits in her room trying to conjure up your spirit, she thought if you were dead then she could forgive you!" Liz said harshly, her worry made me feel bad but yet again I was mad she was saying all this.

"She was that bad?" He asked, the guilt in his voice was unbearable

"I found 2 empty bottles of Vodka stashed under her bed, and a half full one under her pillow" She whispered sadly. I heard Derek gasp in horror as the same time as me. I didn't know anyone knew about that, _why was she even looking? _

I stepped around the corner and stood behind them "She cries every night…" Liz continued but I cut her off with a fake cough. "Oh Chloe, you're back! I was just catching up with Derek" She said breezily, I just shoved past her and mumbled about Tori waiting in the car.

I kept my head down, silent tears flowing down my cheeks. I wiped at the furiously, I didn't want to cry anymore but I couldn't help it. I walked faster than them, my hair bellowing outwards when I stepped into the parking lot.

I reached the car that we all shared. Tori was stood, fury written on her face, in the wind, leaning against the car. However her eyes widened as she noticed Derek walking with Liz. Her bag dropped to the ground as she rushed over, she flung her arms up in disbelief before slapping him across the face, with a slap that hurt my ears.

I smirked as I saw him wince and curse, holding his hand to his cheek he smiled. "It's good to see you too" He laughed

"You jerk! Where the hell have you been? You just upped and left like you own the fricken place! Did you even care about who you left behind?" She shouted, sparks flying from the tips of her fingers. I felt pride well up inside me, me and Tori had become closer in the past 6 months since we escaped the Edisons group, excluding the past 2. All of us had become closer. Things had changed for the better.

I had my blond and red hair back; my million dollar reward was dropped when I rang my dad to tell him I was ok. I told him I couldn't explain but that I would call when I could. Liz, well she was still the hyperactive half demon that she always was, only this time she was under control. Tori had become nicer, Simon had mastered his powers. Derek's, after his first full change, hair looked perfect, his skin had majorly cleared up and he wore fitted clothes; when we started school I literally had to fight the girls off.

We all piled into the car silently, I sat in the back with Tori, and my head resting on the window watching the streets pass by. Tori was giving Derek a death stare, he was sat in the passenger seat looking awkward and Liz was bouncing in her seat as she drove.

Derek glance at Liz, worried about her manic driving but she wasn't paying attention. She was driving a little too fast and rarely checked the mirror but we hadn't gotten into an accident yet, fingers crossed.

He looked back at me but I averted having to look at him. The car rolled up the drive way and halted. I dove out the car, wanting to get as far away as possible. I had spent so long wanting him back and now that he was I wanted nothing more than to stay away from him. I slammed the door shut and darted, my shoulder bag flinging out and pulling me off balance. Derek's hand supported me before I fell and I jerked away from his touch.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me to look at him. I did, for a second and then yanked my hand from his grip and bolted for the door. "Chloe wait!" He yelled after me

"No Derek! No! You do not get to waltz back here and expect me to be all forgiving" I yelled

"If you would just let me explain…"

"Explain why you bailed when I was scared! Derek it was happening to us both, I didn't have the chance to run, what good would that do for me?" I yelled, tears welling in my eyes and before he could react I ran into the house and slammed my bedroom door shut.

In pure rage I started to attack my furniture, kicking the dents I had made before. I walked into the bathroom and swept my hand across the sink knocking everything off it, makeup and skin care products smashing against the tiles.

Images from the last night I saw him flooded my memory. I sank to the floor and buried my head between my legs. How had it ended up like this?

After a while I got cramp so I stood up. I looked in the mirror and was face to face with a girl who looked like she had gone through hell and back.

I walked back into the bedroom, hissing as I stood on a shard of glass. I collapsed face first onto my bed and buried my face into the soft pillows. I had changed, and I knew I had, but I wasn't sure I liked it. I wasn't happy anymore; I wasn't some girl who relied on others. I was tougher, stronger in away but my core was shattered. I use to think I was a shambles before, pathetic even but that Chloe would've been ashamed of this one.

But I had to pretend, as hard as I could, that nothing could hurt me. I had to pretend I was stronger than I was because otherwise Josh would wind his way in.

I must have been led there for hours, even fallen asleep as the next thing I knew Simon was shaking me awake. Groggily I looked up and swiped his hand away from my shoulder before I realised it was him. I squealed jumping up and wrapping my arms and legs around him, the first time I had genuinely been happy in months.

He laughed and spun me around, before we fell onto the bed in heaps of laughter. I sat up and looked at him; I had missed Simon so much. He was my best friend and when Derek left Simon went to find him leaving me with no one to confine in. We rang each other almost every day but it just wasn't the same.

"Chloe, whacha you doing up here huh? I talked to Derek and he said you're ignoring him" He said softly and in a way that made me laugh

"I just can't face him" I muttered staring at my folded hands

"I don't get what he did that was so wrong"

"You won't and I promise to tell you later, but for now I'm hungry" I said standing up and towing him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

We walked into the kitchen and were met face to face with Derek. Awkward tension rapidly grew; Simon made some excuse about needing to get the bowls for the ice cream leaving me and Derek yet again all alone.

I tried to ignore him, keeping my back to him averting his emerald green gaze. Finally I caved and turned to see him. His face was a little rough around the edges, a little bit of stubble had started to form on his chin, something I didn't know he had, and his hair hung in his eyes but he still looked like the gorgeous Derek I fell in love with all that time ago.

He took slow steps towards me and I aloud it. Soon we were almost touching, his hands hovering near my hips, twitching to pull me into him. He looked at me with sorrow filled eyes and I flinched at their intensity.

"Chloe I'm-"

"Sorry, yeah I know" I said bitterly

"But I am" He assured

"Then why did you leave me?" I asked quietly

"I'll tell you later, but it doesn't matter now" He dismissed, I was about to demand he told me right now and that it did in fact matter but he cut me off before I had a chance "You must be what 2/3 months now? Liz said you've been drinking, that can't be good, and it's pretty stupid" His hands now hovered over my stomach. I spun away from him and stalked to the other side of the kitchen.

He only followed, but still kept his distances "Don't tell me what's stupid; the last time we properly talked all you did was call me stupid. Even though I recall the fact it happened because of us both" I barked, angry that he even had the nerve.

Suddenly everyone was in the kitchen. "Chloe, we get it; you're upset but, come on" Moaned Tori

"You don't understand" I muttered

"That's all you ever say honey, we don't understand. Help us understand, he is back now and we can all work to being happy again" My Aunt Lauren soothed

"I- I-I c-can't" I stuttered, one thing that would never change.

"You mean you haven't told them?" Derek asked me astonished

"I wasn't even sure, they would kill me if they knew. I couldn't risk more abandonment" I said the last bit acidic and I watched another wave of guilt wash over him

"Tell us what?" Asked Simon, he and Liz practically bouncing with the excitement of finding out what had left me in depression for the last two months

"We have to tell them" He urged

"No. We. Don't!" I said through gritted teeth, my hands clenching by my sides so hard I drew blood with my nails "Not until I'm sure"

"Sure of what?" Tori pressed getting annoyed. My mind wandered off flashing back to the day he had left, and our last conversation…

* * *

**Cliff hanger 0.0**

**So what did you think?**

**Please let me know**

**Thanks :D**


	3. That Night Two Moths Ago

**Hey so thanks to everyone who is reviewing and alerting ect... Please dont favorite without reviewing :D**

**So here is chapter 3, i know you are all dying to know what has happened at it will partially be revealed in this chapter and then some more in the next ect, i want to draw it out a little bit as I'm not too sure what will follow this bit.**

**So Derek is majorly OOC in this SORRY**

**I have a physics exam this week and I only got a D in the last one i desperately need an A* to meet my predicted grade, i need me a Derek! LOL**

**I dont own darkest powers :( Kelly Armstong does **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**'That Night Two Months Ago'**

(That Night Two Months Ago)

I anxiously tapped my pen against my desk, _Just 1 more minuet till the bell!_ Ever since we arrived at this school 2 months ago I never dreamt I'd be dreading the last bell.

I looked to Derek who was staring at me curiously; I felt my cheeks burn with a blush as I quickly looked away from his compelling green eyes. My leg started to jig and I was finding it hard to make notes on Shakespeare's sonnet 116, I wondered if Derek had that view on our love.

I felt sick; I wasn't sure if it was from my… condition or if it was from nerves. The bell rang and I practically jumped out of my chair. I looked around and everyone was staring at me, I was breathing heavily and I was sure my creamy skin had turned green.

"Miss. Saunders, I'm sure I informed the class at the beginning that we would be stopping 5 minutes behind today" Mr. Brown said, looking at me with annoyance.

"Oh." I said shakily sitting down, my breath easing a little at the extra given time.

By now Derek was worried, studying my face, trying to figure out what's wrong. I noticed that Tori and Liz were also staring at me. Sure it was a little odd to jump up like that but they were going over the top.

For the next 5 minutes different reactions played out in my head. I felt like I was going to explode. We were finally dismissed and this time I was the last to stand up. "Chloe, are you ok?" Derek asked

I just mumbled that I wasn't feeling to well and walked out the class. He reached for my hand, I noticed girls watching envious that I had the hot guy. I flinched as our hands connected and he pulled his back, keeping a distance between us.

We walked to the car and clambered in, me in the passenger seat and him driving whilst Tori, Simon and Liz chatted about their day. I was praying for traffic, to delay our journey, but of course it was smooth driving as we got home in record time.

I trudged inside slowly and went to go sit in the study. I sat on the padded leather spinny chair and pulled my knees up to my chest. I sat there for a while, watching the sun start to set through the tall sinister trees of the nearby forest.

I heard footsteps outside the door, I held my breath and sunk further into the chair, knowing exactly who it was and not wanting to face them. The door creaked open and I heard him enter the room and stand behind me.

"What are you doing?" He asked, I jumped causing me to fall off the chair.

"Jeez you startled me" I moaned quietly "Make some noise will you?"

"You say that every time" He laughed, doubling over in fits of laughter at my skittishness. I just stood there impatiently waiting for him to stop. When he did his loving smile made me smile.

"And yet you never learn"

"Chloe are you ok?" He asked concerned for me as always. I smiled shakily and unconvincingly told him I was fine "You're not, I know you Chloe, something's wrong"

I knew I couldn't avoid it forever but just a few more days would've been fine. I sighed, looking at my feet and shifting awkwardly. Scared of how he would react. " I need to talk to you" I said walking off into my room.

Seconds later he joined me and sat beside me on the bed. I turned to look at him, my nerves were going haywire and I felt physically sick. I jumped up and ran into the bathroom, hunching over the toilet bowl as I threw up for several minutes, I heard Derek approach me and hold back my hair and rub my back as I continued to painfully retch.

When I was confident I had finished I brushed my teeth and washed my face, watching Derek study me with worried eyes through the mirror. I walked back to my bed and collapsed back down on it. I could tell Derek was getting annoyed with all the moving about, but for me it was just buying more time.

He sat back down next to me and this time when I looked at him I didn't feel the need to be sick, but the unease of what I was about to say was still there. What would he do? What would he say? I knew that there were two possible solutions: he could get incredibly mad and make the thunder shy away and abandon me, or he could be incredibly happy and excited. With the way my life is I doubt it would be the latter.

I focused my eyes on my shaking hands before looking him in the eyes "Oh, t-t-his is s-s-so h-hard to s-s-ay Derek!" I stuttered, my breathing turning into hyperventilating, I pushed my head between my legs in an attempt to calm down.

"Oh god," He breathed devastated; when I looked at him curiously he continued "You're breaking up with me, I knew it, you've been avoiding me all day. You flinch when I touch you; even the others have noticed"

"What? No! I'm not breaking up with you!" I said in horror; however whether or not we would be together after this was uncertain

"Then what is it?" He asked softly reaching out and grasping my hand

"I-I-I'm… w-w-we… I-I-I" I stuttered, unable to form the correct words to say

"Speak slow, you can tell me"

"I think I'm pregnant!" I rushed in one breath, biting my lip afterward waiting for him to explode.

"You, WHAT?" He shouted Standing up and flinging his arms out. I knew it… _I knew it_.

"D-Derek, p-please" I whimpered, wanting him to calm down. I felt the sudden urge to throw up again, but apparently I needed to cry first as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I can't believe this! How? When did it happen?" He shouted glaring at me.

"I don't know… about 3 weeks ago, I don't know it's not like it only happened once!"

"How, you were on the pill?"

"It must have been when I was ill that time, I didn't realise…" I tried to explain but he didn't seem to listen

"Didn't realise! Oh my God Chloe, what are we going to do?" He shouted, unable to look at me. I felt ashamed, I knew this would happen. Nothing ever went right in my life. I had the best boyfriend ever, everyone was happy… but then we started school and the worry of who's a ghost and who's an actual human, Josh was practically stalking me and now this! Why did it all have to go wrong?

"Derek, please calm down we can figure it out" I pleaded with him, the last thing we needed was the adults finding out. Not right now anyway.

"Chloe, do you even understand what this means? We are going to have a baby, possibly even babies! Whilst we are still in school! You're only 15 and I'm 16, do you think that's the right age for a kid, one we don't even know if it will have any kind of problems like us? Whilst we are on the run!"

"I know Derek; I'm not stupid, how the hell do you think I feel? I'm the one that this is happening to, you get to decide in this and I don't!" It was my turn to yell this time as I unleashed all my worry and anger our on him "We can't escape this… there is still the possibility I'm not pregnant though so just calm down!"

"How do you know? If you're pregnant," He asked, his voice going quieter" Did you take a test?" I nodded looking down "And it was positive?" He seemed gentler now, as though he just needed to come to terms.

"B-But I only t-took one, y-you're s-supposed t-to take t-two" I stuttered quietly

"Why us? Haven't we suffered enough?" He moaned, rubbing a hand through his hair

"Something's we just can't control"

"Yes we can, if you had realised then this wouldn't have happened!" He snapped, I was clearly wrong about him getting to terms with it…

"So this is all my fault! It's always my fault isn't it?" I yelled, infuriated that once again this was my fault.

"Well if you weren't so-" He started to yell but I cut him off

"Weren't so what? What Derek? Stupid?" I yelled, furious that he was actually saying this

"No" He said but I glared at him, seeing straight through whatever he was trying to pull "Fine, yes ok if you weren't so stupid!"

I spun away from him, unable to look at him. What had happened? Where had the Derek I had fallen for gone? He would never do this. Maybe he was right; maybe it was my entire fault.

"I need to go" He said suddenly heading for the door "I can't do this. Not now" I spun round heavy tears plummeted from my eyes and soaked the t-shirt I was wearing. He couldn't leave, what if he never came back?

"P-please Derek don't, come back! I'm trapped in this, I don't get to run! I-I-I'm s-s-scared D-Derek! I'm so scared!" I sobbed, he looked back, his eyes shining in the now dark room. They closed as if he was in grief and he walked out closing the door behind him. His last words echoed around the black room "I'm sorry," A taunting whisper as yet again I was betrayed by someone I loved.

Only one thought managed to break through the shock of what he just did _Will he ever come back?_

(Present day)

I looked around the kitchen, they were all waiting anxious of what had had me so depressed all this time. The words were lodged in my throat "I'm s-sorry I can't… I have to go" I choked out and bolted out of the front door. Faint calls of my name following me as I ran into the night.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**I hoped you liked, and as the majority of you guessed... SHE IS PREGNANT! or is she...**

**I havent decided on whether or not she should be so please tell me in the review whether or not she should be because this story line can go either way.**

**Question: Your favorite sad song**


	4. Revelations

**Ok hey sorry it's taken so long a lot of things have happened.**

**So here is the next chapter and it is pretty important! so read it!**

**I got an anonymous review of someone entitled 'No' according to them this story is stupid and badly written. If this it what everyone thinks then i will no longer write, simple. But i am not going to stop writing just because one inconsiderate person said its rubbish, i agree it's not the best thing I have ever wrote/read but it was an idea i wanted to share. I understand the characters are really different but what can i say? **

**So yeah basically i was annoyed with that person seen as all they did was say that this is bad and pathetic, i have nothing wrong with criticism but that wasn't criticism it was just slating me.**

**Anyway now i have said that its time for you to read!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own darkest powers :'(  
**

* * *

**Revelations**

I sat down and pushed my head back against a wall. I was mortified; I had been acting completely irrational. Saying I needed time? Hadn't I had enough?

My head fell against the hard and rough bricks behind me, "Stupid, I'm so stupid" I moaned repeatedly.

It had been easy to be mad at first, like adrenalin pumping thick and fast through my veins, controlling what I did, what I said. Clouding any sane thoughts, but it had worn out now, icy blood pumped where the scorching anger had been and I felt ashamed.

All this time I had hated him for leaving, but he wouldn't leave! Would he? Not without a reason, that wasn't him.

I could feel a spirit in the air, waiting to be pulled through to talk to me. That's what I needed someone to talk to, like I use to talk to him. I started to search for them, hoping it was someone I could talk to and not some angry ghost wanting me to do his/hers dirty work.

It wasn't long before someone materialised. It was a girl, around my age. She was tall and she had the typical 'pretty girl features' only her straight blonde hair was slightly fizzy. Her skin was pale, but that could've been the fact that she was dead… I would've classed her as a typical cheerleader type, if it wasn't for the thick eyeliner lining her deep blue eyes and all black attire and her small petit lips painted a faint purple-y black.

"Hi" She said cheerily, holding out her hand

"Hi" I replied hesitantly, I didn't know what to do with her hand seeing as I couldn't actually touch her. I felt mean though so I reached out and flinched when I touched her hand.

"H- How can I- I do t-that?" I stuttered, jerking my hand away from the touch "I- I mean, y-you're…" I trailed off, not sure if she was aware of her death.

"Dead, yeah I know. The guy that did that made sure I knew" She said her tone not faltering once "I know I could tell you how you can touch me but… well I'm here to talk to you"

"How did you know I wanted to talk?"

"It's one of my powers, like you're necromancer and therefore you can raise the dead and see me! Well I'm a … well I can sense you are sad and need to talk and yeah" She said, being patchy on the details, only intriguing me more.

"You're a supernatural?" I rarely talked to a dead supernatural

"Yeah, I'm a half demon, well three quarters demon" She laughed "Hey, I never got your name!"

"It's Chloe, and what do you mean?"

"Well it's nice to meet you Chloe, I'm Jay, oh and my mamma, she was a half demon and my daddy's daddy was a half demon" She introduced herself, but something about her explanation seemed a little off. "So why did you want to talk?" She asked sitting crossed legged in front of me.

"Well, it's my boyfriend" I sighed, she made a motion with her hands, signalling for me to continue "See, we all are on the run from this group of scientists… Cabal" At the mention of Cabal, her dead face paled even more "They want to kill us, we… well we are failures and they especially want him because werewolves are so rare. Anyway, a certain… situation popped up and he freaked out, we had a huge fight and then he disappeared. He turned up earlier today after leaving us all for 2 months, and I don't know if I can trust him anymore"

The ghost, Jay, sat there looking thoughtful for a second. Whilst pulling something non-existent off her black crop top she said "Well, if you ask me he didn't stay away by choice. So something happened before hand, doesn't mean he chose to stay away"

"I knew that" I mumbled

"Then why are you asking?" She questioned raising an eyebrow

"Because, I can't get past the fact that he did leave me. Even if he didn't chose to stay away!" I broke down, saying the words in a jumble of emotional words. Hanging my head and closing my eyes to stop anymore tears falling.

I felt a shadow of arms around me. When I opened my eyes I was being hugged my Jay. I was stumped, how was this happening? However I had no time to ask as she said "I'm here, and I always will. But I'm not the person you need to talk to, not right now" And with that she was gone.

She was right and I knew it, but there was that one part of me that was scared that he wasn't forced to leave and that he generally did bail.

I sat there for a while, confused over who Jay was or _what _she was… or use to be. How did she know I needed to talk? How could she touch me?

The air started to get cold as I suddenly regretted not bringing a jacket out with me. I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to keep an ounce of the little body warmth I had left. I looked up at the night sky, the little blinks of stars reminding me of souls.

I became lost, thinking over all the situations I had found myself in. I had crumbled, I was a different Chloe now and I hated it! I had always known I would go crazy, a downside to my curse, but I never thought it would happen so soon! I could feel it; I could feel myself slowly slipping away, and in a desperate bit to hide it I became a complete different person.

It was as though the only thing that had stopped me from letting go was Derek, but he had left.

Something grabbed me softly, and pulled me into a hug. I leant against it, the instant heat giving away who it was. "I'm so sorry." He mumbled, kissing my hair "I never meant to leave you, especially not then!"

"I know," I whispered "I just, I-I was s-so scared t-that you weren't coming back! I-I convinced myself it was m-my fault and I was so worried Derek!" I said breaking down in tears again.

"Chloe, I never meant to stay away. I was on my way back to the house and something grabbed me, I fought but they tranquilised me. When I woke I was in a lab, it must've been someone working for Cabal, they kept saying how it was amazing they had someone of my kind- how it was even better it was me. They used me, for experiments, every change they monitored me... there was so much pain." His voice trailed off, as though he was no longer sat there with me, but back where he was before.

"I met a girl there, around our age, she was called Jay. She- she was so kind, there was something odd about her though, and so many secrets about what she was. We formed the plan to escape together, I knew I had to get back to you Chloe, and Jay helped, but that morning when I went to breakfast she wasn't there. When I asked they said she had been 'transferred' to another lab, one better equipped for her, but I knew the truth. I was lost then, I didn't know what to do! She had become a friend, a sister, and she was dead. And the plan! The plan was ruined, or so I thought until her ghost came to me. We communicated with pen and paper, she helped me escape, opening ghosts, occupying the guards. And then here I am, I don't know what happened to Jay, but at least one of us got out alive." He revealed what had happened to him, how he had escaped, I wanted to mention the ghost I had just seen but the odds of it being her would be slim.

Everything I had felt for the past few months evaporated. I had known he would never leave me like that on purpose, but it felt so good for it to be confirmed. I spun around and engulfed him in a hug; the anger had disappeared and was replaced with love and joy. I had him back.

"Derek, I'm so sorry! The way I acted, I had no idea! I feel so stupid!" I rushed, burying my head in his neck.

"It's ok, I don't blame you." He soothed "You had…_ things_ to worry about"

"Yeah, about that…" I started, but didn't know how to finish, how could I tell him this? "Derek, I'm not pregnant." I decided just to be blunt.

"You're not?"

"No, I took another test after you had left and it was negative, I knew that it was more likely for me not to be pregnant, the tests aren't 100%" I explained "I took a few more and they were all negative, I must've just been ill and... well late."

I watched relief flood over his face, ignoring the little part of me that was hurt. "If you had been then well great, but it's better that you're not." He said, I hummed an agreement.

I looked into those green eyes I had misses so much and suddenly my eyes fluttered shut and I pressed my lips to his. The kiss exploded throughout my veins, adrenalin flowed as our kiss became desperate. Not in _that _way, but in a way that was like drinking water for the first time in days.

He pulled back, and smiled. He smiled a smile that was only ever reserved for me. But his smile disappeared, and was replaced by a worried frown. "We have to warn the others, we have to go! They know where we are, no one is safe" And with that he was pulling me back to the house.

I glanced back at where we had been sitting and spotted Jay, a broad smile plastered on her lips. She waved at me before saying "Tell him I say Hi" and then disappearing.

I opened my mouth to say something, but what? I decided just to leave it until after we had talked to the others.

When we reached the house, I felt embarrassment flood my cheeks again, I had been so rude to them. I wished I could just rewrite the last few months. "Look! It's Derek and Chloe!" Liz squealed excitedly grabbing the hand that wasn't interlaced with Derek's and pulling me towards the kitchen.

Everyone, but my Aunt, smiled at the sight of me and Derek holding hands. Before Derek could explain I opened my mouth "I'm sorry guys, I've been terrible the last few months and I really am sorry" I apologized.

"About time, god Chloe you were giving me a run for my money!" Said Tori "But I want to know what happened to wolf-boy!"

Derek launched into what he told me, leaving them all shocked. "Are you OK now? Did they follow?" Simon asked his brother, concern filling his face.

"I don't know if they did, but they know where we are. We have to leave!" He said.

"I was worried about this." Kit sighed "But, I have somewhere we can go, it's a really safe house... in England"

"WHAT!" Tori screeched in horror, her mouth dropping and eyes going wide "England! No I am not moving to England!"

"Why? What's wrong with England?" Simon prodded, I had to agree, I always wanted to go there.

"It rains, it's cold and all the people are horse riding, tea sipping, ugly idiots!"

"Hey, that's a bit harsh. Not everyone is like that, it's just a stereotype. You're not an obese red neck but that's our stereotype! Any anyway I think England would be cool, it has such a rich history!" Liz defended England, Liz never liked Stereotypes and was quick to defend anyone or anything that was a victim to it.

"It wont be that bad, you're over reacting. Pack your bags we will leave by the end of the week." Comanded my Aunt and we all left and went to pack for our new lives in England.

* * *

**Ok so what did you think?**

**Jay is going to become important! and yes they are moving to England and I am English so please dont take offence with any of the stereotypes i put in there :)**

**No Chloe isnt pregnant, i was so glad when you all said she shouldnt be because she never was going to be, i know she isnt exactly the smartest person but she would drink whilst pregnant.**

**So please review, i dont mind criticism but if you are going to be like 'no' then please be nice and politely tell me to stop writing :)**


	5. Important! STOP THIS!

**Ok so this is NOT an update (duh) **

**But something has come to my attention, as you all know Fan Fiction is removing stories that are either based on songs or involve scenes of sexual situations and violence. In my opinion this is ridiculous!**

**It worries me about alot of my stories on here as they involve some of these things, but does that mean they should be deleted without warning? NO! OF COURSE NOT!**

**This is ridiculous we need to save the thousands of stories that are at risk so i beg you to sign this petition to stop this from happening!**

**Please go to: petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net **

**To stop this please (just replace the '(dot)' with an actual .)**

**Thankyou :)**

**Also if you think my stories need to be changed please can you say so in a review, i have been currently editing and was wondering if there was certain issues my reveiwers would like me to change :)**


	6. Little Bracelet

**Hey it's been a short while xD**

**I'm sooo happy with the amount of positive reviews I got you are all awesome!**

**I am trying to get them less OOC let me know if it's getting worse!**

**Ok so this is a kinda bad chapter it just sorta stopped, I couldn't get it to flow it was just being stubborn! But the next chapter shall hopefully be better :)**

**Obviously I don't own Darkest Powers nor any of the characters... If I did it would be a crying shame as it would be no where near as good as Kelly Armstrong's version :D**

* * *

**Little Bracelet**

I wandered off to my room, picking the limited possessions I owned; delicately placing them in boxes. I was oddly looking forward to moving to England, it would be a complete fresh start.

I wriggled under my bed and rooted for a few things I knew I had hid under here. I retrieved the box that I was looking for and scrambled out from under the bed and placed it between my legs. Leaning against the bed I began to root through it.

There was the camera I had secretly bought; I and Simon decided it would be a good thing to do, so we could take photos of us all. The photo's varied from funny sneaky ones taken of me and Derek kissing and one of Tori sleeping. Some action shots of us practising our powers, Tori and Simon having a 'freeze fight', Liz flinging a ball around whilst sitting on her hands and Derek as a wolf. Then the one of us all smiling into the camera on a sunny day out, but my favourite one was one of me and Derek, I looked into the camera, my faced pressed against his, as I forced him to look into the camera. I had taken the picture whilst we ley in the garden together, just days before he left.

I gently placed it next to me and continued to root through the box. A ticket stub from mine and Derek's first official movie date, the dog lead Tori got me as a joke and then there was the tacky pink teddy that Derek won on the fair. All memories I had found hard to remember without him there.

But where was that bracelet he had given me? It wasn't much, one he had bought off a girl at the fair. After I demanded we bought something from the, obviously homeless, teenager. I crawled under the bed again, when he left I had taken it off- now he had returned so would the bracelet.

I spotted the navy and black woollen bracelet; pulling it close to me I studied it. The woollen strings, that wove together to form it, were decorated with tiny beads that sparkled in the light. It was beautiful, even though to make it would've cost no more than $1, and Tori sneered every time she saw it. But its meaning was worth more to me than any money, it was the first thing Derek had ever given me

I fastened it around my wrist, as tight as my blood flow would allow. I was never going to let it leave my wrist. I watched it glisten around my writs, it wasn't the prettiest thing I had ever known, it had its loose ends… to me it was a perfect metaphor.

I gently placed all the items back into the box and then crawled under the bed to search for any other objects that belonged in the box of 'not-so-normal-yet-amazing memories'. My hand grasped the cool, smooth surface of a bottle. I pulled it out and felt yet another wave of stupidity hit me as I realised it was vodka. How could I've been so stupid? I was a coward I always was and drink was the easy way out- even though I should've gone to someone, after all we'd been through I owed them that.

There was a knock on the door and I quickly shoved the bottle away and leaped to my feet. "Come in." I called as I busied myself with carefully placing items of clothing into my suitcase.

"I was just, erm, wondering if you needed help packing?" Grumbled a low voice, I turned to see Derek leaning against my door frame.

"Sure, why not?" I agreed and returned to packing. We created small talk whilst we worked, discussing the plans for England. We were setting off 2am on Friday, leaving us only the next day to get finalised. The atmosphere and conversation was nice until it fell silent, I decided now would be a good time to mention Jay.

"Derek," I started quietly, I knew he knew she was dead but he had been through so much with her, and even though he tried to hide it I could see the small spark of hope in his eye's that she was alive. He was going through what we went through with Liz back at Lyle house. I felt terrible having to crush it.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" He asked, setting down what ever had been in his hands and encircling them around my waist.

"It's about Jay. You see, she came to see me…" I trailed off, watching his mouth drop quickly into a saddened smile, before quickly recovering. "She said to say Hi"

"Oh, that's it? I thought it would've been something important." His reaction shocked me, even though it was typically Derek. I could tell he cared for the girl and I thought that now he was back we would be open. But he wasn't sharing anything with me, he was more of a closed book he was before. It's like someone but a padlock on the old Derek.

"That's all you have to say?" I asked

"Well, yeah. I mean, I knew she was dead so I just thought…" He tried to justify his answer. I opened my mouth to demand why he wasn't telling me how he truly felt when I realised that perhaps he wasn't ready to talk.

Instead I just hummed an agreement. We continued packing in silence until all my stuff was packed away. "Well I best be off to bed." Yawned Derek, stretching his muscular arms and heading off towards the door, I felt a strange sense of de jar vu hit as he opened the door.

"Wait!" I called out desperately, before the door shut. He turned around, a small hint of worry gleaming in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, shutting the door and walking back into the room.

"I- I just d-don't want you t-to go." I admitted sheepishly "Sleep with me tonight? Please?" I pleaded grabbing his hand and clinging onto it. My breathing had become some-what hysterical at the thought of him leaving.

"Shhh, come one it's ok." He soothed, his voice sounding slightly alarmed at my sudden burst. He pulled me into a tight hug as my voice soon caught on sobs. "I'll stay tonight if that's what you really want." He promised stoking my hair and kissing the top of my head lightly.

I swallowed and nodded "T-thank you" I whispered "I just don't want you to leave"

"Chloe," He said, pulling back to look me in the eyes. However I disobeyed and stared down at our feet. "Chloe, look at me!" He said harsher this time. Slowly I raised my tear blurred blue eyes and met them with his forest green ones. "I'm so sorry, I never mean to stay away. You know that right?" I nodded, of course I did! "I'm not going to leave you again, I promise! I love you Chloe and I'll do whatever I can to make this all up to you." His voice was full of compassion and love, sending me into a new round of tears, only this time from pure love.

"I love you too Derek!" I whispered.

We climbed into the bed where I had the most peaceful sleep I had had in months, in Derek's arms.

* * *

**Terrible ending I know but it's an easy one to pick up from xD**

**So let me know what you think xD**

**R.E.V.I.E.W- ...please?**


End file.
